Munster the Illusionist
by CrazyDamson
Summary: It's up to Munster Evans-Eater and Reaper Death to survive the DWMA. That means missions, homework, crazy teachers, crazier students, and Black Star is a Dress? Wish them luck, they'll need it... T for Munster's...colorful language.


A young girl less than gracefully ran down the halls of the DWMA. Tripping and stumbling over her own feet as she hurried throw the halls, but never once fell or slowed. She grimaced as she checked her watched, finding she was going to be later than imagined.

"He gave me one simple thing to do, not be late for my first bloody day and I can't even do that right. Didn't help that bloody alarm clock didn't work and that I got lost in the stupid town looking for this bloody school." The teen muttered darkly to her self.

A small bark emerged from her bag as she stopped instantly.

"Crap I don't even know where I'm running to!"

$$$##

The young teen walked throw the door of Crescent Moon class room, catching the attention of Stein. The room was of course filled to the brim with new student's but it was something about this young girl that caused him to stop lessening to the chaos they called the first day and start to study her.

Munster Evans-Eater was short for a thirteen year old, measuring maybe just 4' 11 if she was lucky (and the doctor needed glasses). She was very skinny, and her skin was a sickly white color, making you wonder if she'd eaten in the last three days.

Munster wore a large red howdy that's sleeves covered her hands and torso all the way to her knees. She wore a simple pair of green mesh basketball shorts that barely showed throw her howdy, matched with a pair of red and green stripped knee socks main out of habit than anything else.

Munster 's hair half being a forest green color and the other half a red velvet color was cute ragged just a little past her ear, like someone with no experience cutting hair had decided to practice on her. She had a round face, with a small button nose that gave her even more of a childish look. Across her small nose and onto her checks were large brown freckles that stood out against her pale skin.

The teen had sharp almost shark like teeth, except hers looked more comical than her father's (Soul) because of the large silver braces on them. She also had deep red eyes that did cause people to flinch, but again most fear was off set by her large square glasses that sat on her nose crookedly and were held together by a piece of green tap.

Munster held close to her a red over the shoulder green bag. Unknowing to everyone, but her father held her pet weasel.

"Name?" Nygus asked.

"Munster Evans-Eater." Munster explained as she noticed the women slightly stiffen and breathing hitch before looking throw the envelopes for her intro packed and info book. Her father had warned her before they left she'd probably get that reaction from a few of the staff members, by just the mention of her last name.

"E-Evans-Eater you wouldn't by chance be related to..." The almost mummy like women started trying to sound casual and comfortable, but failed hiding a small crack in her voice.

"He's my father, and today he'd being reinstated per Lord Death's orders." Munster said giving a small smirk as she took her yellow envelope with all the information she'd need. The envelope was normal, but her name done in fancy writing and the schools insignia was carefully stamped onto it. "Thanks."

"This should be interesting." Stein said to the women as he absent-mindedly spun the screw In his head. His eyes trailing after the girl as she slipped throw the crowds of people, most likely looking for her father. "No one ever really thought about the children who were sent away coming back as students. What do you think Maka has to say?"

~~Death room

"...That is uncalled for and not even right!" Maka screamed at Lord Death (Kid) as he scratched his head in embarrassment and fear. Everyone even a grim reaper was to fear the Maka chops. "Why would you do this?"

"Lessen Maka. I understand it was hard for you to give you daughter up in the first place, but what was I to do she is obviously a Meister? Was a suppose to leave an untrained Meister roaming around and hope everything worked out? You know I had to have her attend, and along with the friction and rise of bad witches I really needed Soul to come back." Lord Death tried to sooth the women as Soul walked into the Death room and instantly grimace at the sight of his old meister and wife.

"Soul." Maka muttered

"Maka."

"Where have you been?" The robbed figure asked he was slightly annoyed the man had left him and he was the one that had to tell Maka about his arrival along with their daughter. But apart of him had to smile enjoying the fact something didn't change after so many years.

"Checking on Munster, and making sure she got her safe. She's never been in death city so I just wanted to make sure she found the school okay...But you know why she's never been to Death City." Soul explained as he couldn't help but add the last sentence as and after thought and a jab at the Reaper.

"Lessen I'm sorry, but the law was put in to protect the children. Having two parent part of the DWMA at that young of an age was just to much of a risk. I know you both must hate me for putting it in effect four days before you daughter..."

"She has a name." Soul growled. "You made her grow up without her mother you can at least respect her by using her name."

"Four days before Munster was born, but I had to. I couldn't look the other way just because we were friends. Besides I gave you a choice..."

"Either retiring and cutting all ties to the DWMA or giving up our child for adoption weren't very good options kid." Maka hissed her Emerald eyes turning into slits.

"Then let us talk about the fact you forced me to come back and bring Munster with me. Munster has a bright future and doesn't need the DWMA to interfere with it. She had awards in music, dancing, snowboarding, motocross, kickboxing, she was the running back for her school, and she's a level ten gymnast." Soul said dangerously as he felt anger run throw his body, he was honestly not happy. He'd didn't in anyways want to put his daughter in the danger that a Miester faced every day.

Lord Death sighed, in a way he knew he deserved this. It was going to be a long day for him. Leave it to Soul and Maka to hate each other but be able to over look that enough to team up against him. Like he said before something never change...

~~~!~~~

I own nothing, but the plot and my original character. I hope you read and if you want to Review! The main character will be Munster, who is the daughter of Soul and Maka. she grew up with Soul and does NOT know who her mother is.


End file.
